Klara Alkaev
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: China wonders what the strange paper Russia treats so very gently is. (A very angsty Russia and OC fic...no pairings.)


**A/N: **_First off…I am so sorry. So very sorry for writing this xD. Anyways, my friend and I were talking about Russia and Anastasia's death and it sort of evolved into a new OC and this very sad little story. Sorry if it's a bit confusing at some parts, I was just very excited to write this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Russia, what's that aru?" China asked watching as Russia carefully folded up a piece of paper and placed it back into his pocket.<p>

It was after an annoyingly long meeting. Everyone had already left … except for China and Russia. China had decided to wait for the Russian, they were friends – at least China thought so despite the Russian's general creepiness – and that's what friends did.

"Nothing." Russia replies "We should go now, da?"

China hadn't expected that response, if the Asian country didn't know any better, he'd have thought he saw pain swimming in the back of Russia's eyes as he looked down at the small, worn piece of paper.

"Doesn't seem like nothing aru." China shrugs "Can't you just tell me?"

"It's a picture." Russia says "Someone drew it for me a very long time ago."

China tilted his head knowing he was crossing a boundary but … he was curious "Who?"

"A girl." Russia replies staring up at the ceiling for a moment "A very special girl."

Her name had been Klara Alkaev. She had only been 10 years old. She had been very different from most of the other little children in Moscow. She hadn't been frightened of Mr. Russia the scary personification of their country. In fact, Klara had grown to love the man as if he were her older brother. She had given Russia flowers and drawn him pictures, she had been his friend. Russia had loved the little girl dearly and did all in his power not to scare her off. She was one of the only friends he had ever had. He didn't want her to be frightened of her like his Baltics were. But the small little girl, she was never afraid. No matter what happened Klara barely even blinked her gray eyes.

"It's alright Mr. Russia." She would smile up at him her gray eyes sparkling "I know you're not really bad. Would you like to play now?"

Klara Alkaev was a very special little girl. She would have had a very bright future, Russia would have been sure of it. It wasn't often Russia found a citizen who was truly kind to him. Someone who wasn't just being his friend to use him and his power. This was someone who truly enjoyed spending time with him. Russia would protect this tiny fragile little human for as long as he could.

"Russia! Russia!" Klara yelled chasing after her friend "Guess what!"

"What?" Russia asked in amusement as the tiny human hugged his leg.

"Mama taught me how to knit things today." Klara replied a smile never leaving her face "I can make you another scarf!"

"That's nice." Ivan replied "Big Sister Ukraine made me this one. It would be nice to have one from Little Sister Klara."

"Little sister?" Klara asked her smile growing every wider "I'm your little sister! Yay!"

Russia smiled and ruffled the girl's hair "Da!"

It was all so wonderful. Klara was happy, Russia was happy, it couldn't get much better from there. It was clear Klara and her family were going to have a bright future thanks to Russia's influence and well … Russia was going to have a friend. But then, Russia had to go away. He had to leave his capital of Moscow, where Klara lived, to go fight in a war. Klara had drawn him a picture, a sunflower, before he left. She promised she would wait for him and he promised he would be back as soon as he could. And then he left. Leaving the girl who had somehow become another sister to him where he thought she would be safe.

Russia had kept the sunflower picture with him. It made him happy to look down at it when he was sad or lonely. It made him feel better just like Ukraine's scarf did. It was just an added bonus that the picture made him feel calmer, if he didn't have it he would have knocked America's tiny brain out of his head with his pipe by now.

Every once in a while Russia got to go back and visit Klara. It made him happy to see his little sister. But in his last few visits Russia began to notice how pale Klara was becoming. The dark bags that were growing under her eyes. How the little girl no longer seemed to have the energy to run and play like she used to. It was worrying but Russia just assumed it was because Klara was slowly becoming a teenager. Some of that childish energy would have to fade. Right?

It was on his final visit that he learned that was far from the truth. Klara was sick. Very sick…and she was going to die. The war was ending now, Germany was close to defeat. It was all going to be alright soon. Klara couldn't die. Russia refused to believe it. But seeing that little girl so sickly in her bed coughing up blood and barely able to move … Russia was forced to believe it.

"Don't be sad Mr. Russia." Even though she was so weak, she was still trying to make Russia feel better, convince him that he wasn't a monster "I'm not sad." She gave a weak smile "See?"

Russia didn't know what to say. He had dealt with death before, but he had not dealt with something so painful before.

"It's okay." Klara had said leaning back against her pillow, Russia could barely hear the soft sobs of her family "I think I'd like to go to a field of sunflowers. I know they're your favorite flower, but they're mine too." Klara had broken into a coughing fit but the girl was determined to finish her final thoughts "I think you're like a sunflower Mr. Russia…Big…Pretty…Reaching up towards the big bright sun…I…I hope I can be like you…maybe…"

Klara's funeral had been extravagant. Russia had made sure of that. He wanted her to have a nice send off. Almost like she was a princess. That was what Russia's little sister deserved. The little child who had been unafraid, kind…what a person she could have grown into. Russia looked down at the picture of the sunflower. The one Klara had drawn for him all not so long ago. As he walked back into his house he slowly and carefully folded it up and put it back into his closet.

And then, Russia, big scary Russia…began to cry.

* * *

><p>"An old lover aru?" China guessed.<p>

Russia shook his head and smiled sadly "Nyet. Let's go now." He shivered visibly "Belarus will begin wondering where I am."

China laughed nervously "Oh aru. We probably should go then."

Russia nodded his usual creepy smile appearing back on his face as he skipped from the meeting room. China was about to follow him when he paused in confusion. There was someone peeking out at him from behind a chair at the end of the meeting table. He would have missed her if she hadn't moved as the Asian country looked over.

"Who's there aru?" China demanded.

The girl stood up and giggled "My name is Klara Alkaev. I was just looking over Russia. His other little sister is so scary I don't want her to hurt him."

"What do you-" China began his sentence but cut himself off as the girl began to glow, what seemed to be tiny angel wings sprouting from her back.

"Tell my big brother I say hello!" Klara said tilting her head and smiling as she slowly faded away.


End file.
